Sister's of Fate
by flaming-phoenix
Summary: Relena finds out that she's more than a VFM. And that her fate won'taffect the world around her alone but time as well. Read and see as her Heero, Relena, the gang and other characters from other anime's fate are entwined. Please R&R. ^_~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Don't own any anime on earth or anywhere else!  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Hey readers this is my first Gundam Wing cross Escaflowne fic. Not too common is it but I think its a good crossover. Right now I'm hoping that you know the story line of Escaflone or Vision of Escaflowne, if you want the jap then its Tenkuu no Escaflowne. A lot ain't it. Well...if you don't then I'll tell you.   
  
It all starts when a girl named Hitomi Kanzaki gets transported to a planet that is hidden behind the moon, Gaea. There she meets a boy named Van Fanel whose the heir to the Fanelian throne. They start with the destruction of his kingdom during his coronation. He then sets out to destroy the culprits, Zaibaach with the help of the legendary Eacaflowne. On their journey they meet Allen Schezar, a noble knight who Hitomi carelessly falls in love with. They sort of create this love triangle. In the end, Hitomi realizes that she loves Van but still she to go back to Earth.   
  
Okay...i don't want to tell you guys all the charcters cause there's sooooo much of them. So will just give brief descriptions of them as I go along with the story.   
  
This fic is a crossover of all my favorite animes, which I will keep to myself for the time being. If you want me to include some other anime just review me or e-mail it. But I won't guarantee that I will include it because if I don't know the main story line i can't very well just make up my own, now can't I? So Let's start now shall we... 


	2. Vacations

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime on earth. Though I do wish that I own a couple.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
It's been a 4 months since the Mariemeia incident. But a month after the attacks rebels got rampant and active once again. The attacks became more frequent and more severe. Bodyguards were worked around the clock just to keep Relena safe. In the end they had to get serious and called the only person capable to keep her safe 24 hours a day 7 days a week. They called him, he arrived much to Relena's pleasure.   
  
Relena was on her way to the Preventor's headquarters because Lady Une called in that she was to get a new baodyguard. This wasn't at all new to her, for the past few weeks she had numerous bodyguards with her, one more wouldn't make much of a difference, or so she thought. When she arrived she was immediately welcomed and ushered into Lady Une's office. There she met Lady Une working on some paper work.   
  
"Lady Une, I'm here about the new bodyguard I'm getting?"   
  
"Yes, Relena. I've taken the liberty to reassign all of your present bodyguards as they won't be needed anymore."   
  
"Do you actually trust this person enough to dismiss all of my other bodyguards?"   
  
"Well... I know from first hand experience that he won't give up nor will he fail his job for anything." "Ok. I trust you Lady Une."   
  
"Good. Because I think you'll approve of my choice." she bent down to her communicator and said "Let him in." And in stepped Heero.   
  
"Heero." was all that Relena could muster.   
  
"Relena, here is your new bodyguard. Heero is assigned 24 hour duty on you. I've alredy informed your brother about this arrangement and he has approved though reluctantly."   
  
All was silent.   
  
"Relena do you understand what I just said?" inquired Lady Une   
  
"Um. Yes, I do." snapping back into reality.   
  
"Good. That will be all for today."   
  
"Yes. Thank you Lady Une. And good day to you." And with that she left with Heero right behind her.  
  
The days went on as usual. Relena went to her meetings and conferences with Heero not too far away, uaually hiding in the shadows where no one but Relena was aware of his presence. One day, during one of Relena's many peace conferences...  
  
Relena was on stage behind a podium which bore the peacecraft symbol speaking to the present audience. "And so representatives of the colonies and members of the press, I wish to promote my new campaign against war. This campaign will..." suddenly in the middle of her speech the main door burst open revealing a man dressed as a rebel.   
  
"I'm so sorry miss Vice Foreign Minister but I have to disagree with your statement." He then started aim his machine gun straight at Relena and shot.   
  
On stage Relena heard the shot but wasn't able to move quick enough. Suddenly she felt herself be pushed onto the floor. She looked up to see Heero beside her gun out and looking for the rebel. When he spotted him he aimed and shot a solitary bullet, shooting him right in between the eyes.   
  
The doors to the auditorium burst open with a flood of preventors swarming in and leading all the present people outside. Wufei approached the two onstage and asked Relena "Are you alright Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"   
  
"Aw...C'mon Wuffie, you know very well that with Heero protecting Relena there is no possible way for her to get scratched." came the voice of a very hyper Duo Maxwell followed by Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"I'm just following regulations Maxwell."   
  
"That's all right Wufei. And I'm all right."   
  
"Now are you satisfied mister I-gotta-follow-the-regulations."   
  
"Whatever Maxwell."   
  
"Now the real question would be. Are you all right Heero?" asked Quatre turning towards the "Perfect Soldier".   
  
"I'm fine."   
  
"Oh we know you'd say that and you always aren't." said an impatient Duo clutching Heero's arm, where the bullet apparently shot him. As Duo grabbed his arm he winced and thought nothing of it after.   
  
"Heero your hurt." cried Relena tearing of a piece of her dress and tieing it around Heero's wound.   
  
"I said I'm fine."   
  
"Yeah right Heero."smirked Duo. Heero then gave Duo his infamous deathglare.   
  
Before anything else was said, the main door to the hall burst open. Revaeling a very angry Millardo Peacecraft. He then walked briskly, practically ran towards the stage where they were, with Noin and Sally trying to calm him down. Though their attempts, known by all were futile they still attempted.   
  
"Relena!" Millardo practically threw himself on the floor hugging his sister. Checking her for any wounds but found none. With a sigh of relief he let her go. Giving time for Sally to speak.   
  
"Zechs you very well know that eversince Heero's appointment to being Relena's bodyguard it's practically impossible for her to scrape her knee." retorted Sally.   
  
"She's right Millardo. You very well know that Relena hasn't been to the hospital for any other reason aside from her usual check-ups." reminded Noin.  
  
"You're right. But I can't help it. I am her brother."   
  
"And I think your taking it a little to far."   
  
"I guess your right but i have to make one thing clear." Millardo then turned towards Relena. "You're taking a vacation." he pointed to her almost accusingly.   
  
"WHAT!!! Brother, you can't be serious."   
  
"Oh yes I am."   
  
"But I'm so close to getting the approval of the representatives for my new campaign."   
  
"No buts Relena and I mean it. Your taking at least a months vacation."   
  
"But."   
  
"No more excuses."   
  
"Fine" she sighed in defeat. Knowing that going against her brother would be just a waste of energy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N./Zechs turns sappy! What was I thinking! Oh my God! Ok just take a deeeeep breath. *phew* Man! Was I shocked where that came from. I'll leave you lovely readers here and now command you to REVIEW. Please Please Please with a sundae and a cherry on top. *lame ain't I* 


	3. Plans

Disclaimer: Look! Shooting stars. *wish wish wish* I wish that I own Gundam Wing, Escaflowne, Rurouni Kenshin,... *wait wait wait* Never happened. *sniff sniff* Oh well. At least I can watch it. So you here that people I don't own it.  
  
A.N./ Will be calling Millardo by Zechs, Lucretzia by Noin and Catherine by Cathy. I just feel that it sounds better and less formal.  
  
Note to fiery-phoenix: I did not know that there was such a thing as "fiery phoenixes". So as to not get you rattled and aggrivated, I suggest that you let me be since I was oblivion to that information. I've read your review several times, and chose this as the best way to reply to it. So as you've figured out or if not yet due to the inability of your brain. I don't take things lightly. And I do have a reason to pick the name phoenix. If you want to know then review or e-mail me. i think you can find that information easy to discover.   
  
A.N./ Other readers please don't be discouraged by my little outbreak to another. If you must know the reason then check out my review box. Thank You.  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
It was official that Relena had a vacation for a month. Though she was still updated on what happened on the meetings by Zechs, since he became a sort of replacement for her.  
  
*******************************  
At the Peacecraft Mansion...Kitchen...  
*******************************  
The girls, except Relena were discussing plans on what to do for her birthday.   
  
"We gotta throw her a party!" exclaimed Hilde   
  
"Of course we are. And a surprise one at that." replied Noin   
  
"Fine with us but we can't do this alone." agreed Cathy   
  
"Oh the boys will surely help. The only people we gonna have trouble with is Heero and Wufei." reminded Dorothy "Oh Wufei won't be a problem." convinced Sally   
  
"Oh really now." smirked Dorothy   
  
"Yup."   
  
"Then we'll leave Wufei to you. Now how about Heero?" asked Noin   
  
"I think he'll help though a bit unwillingly." Sally thought a loud   
  
"I too think that he'll help out. The guy cares a lot about her. Otherwise he wouldn't be risking his neck for her every single day." explained Hilde  
  
"But you know that is his job." reminded Dorothy  
  
"He didn't have to take the job you know." said Noin  
  
"Yeah...you're right noin." sighed Dorothy  
  
As if right on cue Lady Une entered after hearing the last part of their conversation.  
  
"Sorry for interupting girls but if it's any consolation, I never assigned Heero for the job. I only approved of it."  
  
"But then who requested his reassignment? I'm sure it isn't Millardo." stated Noin  
  
"Yeah. He hates Heero. And it can't be Relena because she thought Heero left her." said Hilde. All then looked at Lady Une searching in her the answer.  
  
"I'm sorry ladies but that information is classified. And i doubt you'll believe me if I ever told you." And with that she left the room. Leaving everyone in a state of confusion.  
  
"Ok. Then we have to get to work. I'll take care of the decorations. Hilde get Duo to help you with the food. Cathy...Dorothy get Trowa and Quatre for the entertainment. Sally your with me. But our common task is hiding all this from Rel." recovered Noin  
  
"Got it." And one by one they left the kitchen to find the boys.   
  
They eventually found all of them in the study doing various things. Duo, watching tv while eating a bowl of popcorn. Zechs, working. Quatre and Trowa, reading a book. Wufei, meditating. And Heero, well...thinking. /A.N. Sorry really. I don't know what to let Heero do./ They explained their plans to them and all quickly agreed except the expected two.  
  
"I don't want any part of this onna." growled Wufei, glaring at Sally  
  
"Oh yes you will or else."  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"No more extra time off for you."  
  
And all Wufei could ever do was grumble and agree.  
  
Hilde then turned to Heero and asked "So how about you Heero? 'Ya in?"  
  
"Hn."  
'Well that went easier than expected.' thought alll of the girls.  
  
"So! What are we suppose to do?" jumped Duo  
  
Noin once again explained the whole plan, with everyone's argreement they headed off to start on each of their tasks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N./ Not much happening still but it'll pick up soon I hope. Hey! Dear readers...HELP! I'm having trouble with what Relena and Heero should wear. I need it for the next chapter. So if you don't review me or e-mail me, don't blame me if their clothes are crappy. I ain't one of thaose girls who care about fashion and stuff so I'm clueless. 


	4. Distractions

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
A.N./ Thanks for waiting.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
A week has passed and the preparations were all done. Their only problem now was setting it all up. With Relena on a vacation there was no reason fer her to go out of the house, unless with one of the girls to go shopping or just to hang out. The night before her birthday they were all panicky, well the girls were plus Duo.  
  
"What are we going to do?!" exclaimed Hilde  
  
"I don't know. We have to get her out of the house some how." thought Sally  
  
"But how?! She won't go unless one of us go with her since she's on vacation." wailed Hilde. The present people kept quiet thinking on a good plan.  
  
"I've got it!" shouted Noin  
  
"What is it?" asked Dorothy. Everyone's ears sharpened. Wondering what Noin had in mind.   
  
"But...there is only one flaw to this plan." she stated. Then the door opened and Heero stepped in.  
  
"Relena's asleep." he said monotonously. And sat down at an empty chair.  
  
"Good. Cause your going to play a big role in this." said Noin pulling heero from his seat. She them whispered something into his ear, which all were trying to decipher, but failed.  
  
"I won't do it." he said  
"And why not? We all know you want to."  
"No."  
"Come on Heero. Stop being so stuck up and just do it."  
"I won't do it ever."  
  
"What does have to do anyways?" interupted Zechs  
  
"Go out with Relena tomorrow while we prepare everything." she said without even looking at Zechs. The whole gang heard and all of a sudden looks of hope were shot at Heero. Of course except Trowa ans Wufei, but a slight change in Trowa's mood could be seen, if your sharp.   
  
"C'mon buddy. You and Rel could use the time. And we know you want to." chirpped in Duo. Slinging his arm around Heero's shouder.  
  
"You can't deny it Heero.That could even be your gift to her. And if it is, nothing can compete against it." reasoned Sally  
  
"Heero if you've got a problem with money then here." said Quatre holding out his credit card towards Heero, offering him to take it. "Buy her whatever she wants. It's on me."  
  
"Woah! Heero, this is a once in a lifetime offer. How many times do you get to go out and spend Q-man's dough and with Relena. It ain't gonna get sweeter than this, pal." exclaimed Duo  
  
"Heero look at what we're offering you here. A free day to do whatever you want with Relena and to spend all of Quatre's money." repeated Sally  
  
"Deny it or not Heero. You're head over heels for that girl." said Cathy  
  
"So what will it be pal. A day with Relena and Q-man's money or have the party revaeled." provoked Duo.  
  
Heero remained silent and thought it all out. Two little chibi Heeros appeared out of nowhere with a *poof* beside Heero's head. (A.N./ Sorry for interupting but those chibi Heeros are supposed to be his conscience. But instead of just voicesin his head, I figures making them into chibis and things that only Heero can hear would be cuter.)'Come on. We both know it's a good deal. And you have everything to gain and nothing to lose.' said the first one that resembeled Heero as a civilian. 'No. Emotions only cause mistakes and mistakes cost lives.' said the second that was Heero as a perfect soldier wearing a preventor jacket. 'The time of wars are over.' 'No. Everything you touch dies. Remember that little girl on Colony L1?' 'That wa a mistake anyone could have done.' Heero regained his thoughts and cleared his head mind. And with another *poof* the chibi Heeros dissappeared.   
  
"So what will it be He-man?" asked Duo  
"No."  
"Aww. C'mon man. How many times do you get to spend Q-man's dough with Relena?!"  
"Hn." relented Heero 'I'm going to regret this' 'No you won't' came a voice from inside his head' 'Yes he will.' came another voice "Shut up." muttered the real Heero  
"Yes. Heero's going on a date." sung Duo prancing around like a little child  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The next day...*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At precisely 7:00 am, the girls knocked on Relena's door waking her up.   
  
"Who's there?" came a groggy answer   
  
"It's us Rel. Open up." said Sally  
  
Relena walked slowly to the door and opened it for them. They all marched into her room, startling her at their entrance.  
  
"What do you guys want?" she said a little bit more awake  
  
"We're here to get you ready." said Cathy  
  
"For what?"   
  
"Your date." supplied Hilde  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Heero." replied Noin  
  
"Oh..." a few moment of silence then..."WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Yes, Relena. You have a date to day with Heero Yuy. You know, your bodyguard, pilot 01, the perfect soldier, the one you love." convinced Dorothy, emphasizing the last part.  
  
"I know who he is. But how? Why? When?"  
  
"It was a spur of the moment thing. Why? We won't tell. Now hurry up and let's get you ready." shoved Noin. Hilde was already one step ahead and was digging through Relena's closet, followed suit by Dorothy.  
  
"Ugh. Rel don't you have anything other than formal wear and sundresses?"complained Hilde  
  
"Obviously not." came a reply from Dorothy somewhere in Relena's closet  
  
"Girls?" said Hilde exhausted from digging   
  
"Yes. Time for plan B dress." confirmed Noin.   
  
They then dragged Relena towards Hilde's room.   
  
"I've been given this a lot of thought." said Hilde opening the door.  
  
When they got in, what greeted them was amazing. Hilde had an outfit that would fit Relena and that was absolutely perfect for the occasion. On her bed was the outfit. It a violet sleeveless top and a pair of jeans. (A.N./ I hope your enjoying it so far. Please don't get mad at me about their outfits. I'm not a fashion person. And I asked you to give me suggestions about what they should wear but no one did so this is the result.) Also with the ensamble that Hilde came up with she lent her a pair of boots. They pushed Relena into the bathroom with the clothes and told her to change.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
NOTE: Know that it would be about 7:30 when this would happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Downstairs. In the study.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey man. So whatcha gonna wear for your big date?"  
  
"Hn?" groaned Heero  
  
"Don't tell me that's what you're going to wear?" eyeing his usual green tank, jeans and preventors jacket.  
  
"And what if I am?"  
  
"Then I won't allow you to go."  
  
"Fine by me. I never wanted to go in the first place." said Heero and he turned to go out the door.  
  
"DUO!" screamed everyone else in the room.  
  
"Fine Heero go. But don't blame me if something attacks your laptop."  
  
Hearing the word "laptop" made Heero freeze.  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"I just so happen to have the latest computer virus here." twirling a disket between his fingers. "And there no discovered way to erase it yet." at theis he smirked at his known triumph.  
Heero could do nothing but scrowl at him.  
"Oh yeah! All right. Uh uh. I get to dress up Heero." went Duo dancing around at his new found fun.  
  
"Duo!" shouted Quatre "What are you going to do with Heero?"  
  
"Oh yeah."   
  
Duo then dragged Heero up to his room (Heero's room). Digging through his closet he found nothing but tuxes, green tanks, spandexes, Preventor jackets, plain jeans and mucle shirts.  
  
"Is this your wardrobe?!"  
Heero merely lifted his eyebrow.  
"I got the message. This calls for desperate measures."   
  
Duo then again dragged Heero towards his room (Duo's room now). He went straight to his dresser and grabbed a pair of pants, which are almost twice as lose around the legs as his usual ones. He also brought out a dark blue polo, that could be passed for black if not looked upon clearly.  
  
"I thought you only wore black?"  
"Hilde forced to get something aside from black. So I chose this. There isn't much of a difference if you don't look closely." he explained.   
  
Duo then flung these at him along with a white muscle shirt that he brought with him from Heero's room.  
  
"Now get in that bathroom and change." ordered Duo pointing at the bathroom.  
  
Heero trudged into the bathroom and changed. Within 2 minuets he came out, dressed in the clothes Duo supplied him with.  
  
"Good. Now let's go down. They're probably waiting for you." And so the 2 went down stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back with the girls...~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as Relena came out of the bathroom, the girls pushed her to sit down in front of the mirror and started applying light make-up and did her hair in a nice and preppy way.   
  
"There now your ready." sighed Sally  
  
"Let's go." said Hilde pulling Relena outside.  
  
Soon they reached the top of the stairs. Looking down they saw Heero standing, waiting for Relena. They pushed Relena, as they wished her good luck. They walked away but not to far as to not see what was happening.   
  
Relena slowly decsended the stairs, her heartbeat was getting stronger. It seemed to yell for freedom. Her mind went hyper and she couldn't think straight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Heero's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I looked up, hearing the chattering of the girls. I saw them encouraging Relena then leaving her side. I starred at her, and she met a gaze, a slight blush marred her flawless face as she descended the stairs and I looked away. Her head hung low and she reached the bottom, revealing the dumure, shy side of her personality. Approaching her I asked "Redy to go?"  
  
"Yes, Heero. Let's go."  
  
I offered her my arm and she took it. And we left the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Study~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look! He actually offered her his arm." whispered Duo from the door.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Relena's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero and I went outside, where I saw his slick sportscar. He left my side and went to open the door, offering once again his hand. I was slightly taken back ny his actions, formality was never used between us unless during conferences, meetings and the like. But now he chose to do it, on his own free will. 'I wonder why?' I snapped back to reality and accepted his hand and got in the car. i waited for a few moments for him to get in, then we left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Study~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"They're gone."said Quatre turning from the window.  
  
"Good. Now let's get the girls and get to work." replied Trowa getting up from his seat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Relena's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Our silence was defeaning but nothing out of the ordinary with Heero. I decided that this was different so I broke it.  
  
"Heero?"  
"Hn?"  
"Where are we going?"  
Silence.  
"Heero?"  
"Hn?"  
"Where are we going?"  
Silence again.  
"Heero! Where are we going?!" I almost yelled at him.  
"Not telling."  
"Why not?"  
Silence once again.  
  
I stopped questioning him here. I knew going any further would just annoy him and be a waste of energy. Knowing Heero, if he doesn't want to tell, he'll never yeild. 'I'll know anyways.' I thought to myself. And soon fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Heero's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I looked at Relena realizing that she stopped asking questions, just to find out that she was curled up on the seat sleeping soundly. I let her be, not wanting to disturb her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero and Relena arrived at the site's parking lot. Finding a spot, Heero slowly nudged Relena awake.  
  
"We're here."  
"Ok." Relena stretched her cramped muscles as Heero got out of the car. He walked over to her side and opened the door, offering his hand. I never expected this again but took it anyways. Relena climbed of the car.  
  
"What's with all the of formalities, Mr. Yuy?" questioned Relena sarcastically  
"It all ends here, Ms. Darlian?" smirked Heero.  
  
He then walked casually behind her and covered her eyes with a piece of cloth, swiftly tieing it into place with a knot that even she can't remove.  
  
"Heero Yuy! Where are you?" shrieked Relena as she panicked feeling her way around.  
  
Slowly and hesitantly, she walked to find Heero, getting scared. She bumped into a person, and felt his chest. He felt him grabbed her hands pulling them downwards slowly. She felt him lean in.  
  
"Do you trust me Relena?" whispered Heero huskily  
  
Relena nodded vigorously, not finding her voice nor able to hide a deep blush that had formed on her cheeks. Heero merely smirked at this response, and started walking.  
  
"Just follow my lead." he said reclaiming her hands to guide her along.  
  
Heero led Relena through the parking lot and in front to the entrance. There he stopped, went behind her and began to untie her blindfold. As Relena felt the blindfold loosen, she opened her eyes. She was in awe of what she saw. Heero brought her to the last place imaginable. Though she never really had a clue where Heero would bring her. She looked around and saw that most of the people there were either families, couples or people looking for a date. She noticed that Heero had left and was walking back towards her. He handed her a ticket.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
And they left for the entrance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.N./ If you want to know where they are then wait for the next chappie. But I have to get reviews before I post it so push that button and do it. Please. ^.^ 


End file.
